Belfast has a day off
by Hiei's Curry
Summary: Enterprise is made aware Belfast is a little overworked so decides to help the out.


**So i wish to say a thank you to all of you who liked you other Belfast x Enterprise stories i hope you like this different take on them let me know what you think.**

* * *

Enterprise was walking along the docks looking out at the gathered ships, till her attention was caught by a pair of maids talking about something rather concerning given the look one had.

"Sheffield, Edinburgh, is something wrong?" the carrier asked.

"Oh, Enterprise, how are you?" spoke Edinburgh.

"I'm good thank you for asking, what were you two talking about?"

Edinburgh looked a little nervous to Enterprise, Sheffield however didn't have as much hesitation as her sister ship "Belfast, she seems rather over worked of late but refuses to take some time off."

Edinburgh sighed "It's true, we're stumped as to how to sort it."

"Well, it might help if she wasn't being a maid for two groups." Sheffield spoke "She's been a maid to the queen and miss Enterprise."

Enterprise did have to admit Belfast did seem a bit more tired of late and the idea that she was part of the reason even if it was unintentional didn't sit well with her, Enterprise thought for a second, then an idea hit her, it was a bit of an extreme one.

"Do you happen to know where her the queen is?" Enterprise asked, getting confused looks from both the cruisers "I have an idea." Enterprise added.

_(Two days later)_

Belfast woke up and got dressed as she usually did, once she left the room she was met by both Sheffield and Edinburgh who were smiling at her.

"Oh, this is unusual." Belfast spoke with a little yawn "Is something wrong?"

"Other than your clearly in the need for a rest." Sheffield spoke as she handed Belfast a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Belfast asked.

"New orders." Sheffield spoke.

Belfast opened the paper up to read the contents.

"_By order of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, I here by hand temporally command of Belfast to the recipient of this letter."_

"_To be their personal maid till a time they see fit to relive her of such duties." _

Belfast was rather perplexed "So I'm a maid to you two now?" she asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"No." Sheffield spoke "Not us." as a pair of footsteps echoed in the hall.

"Me." Spoke a voice that Belfast was quite familiar with, turning she saw Enterprise standing in the hall with a smile on her face and a picnic basket in one hand.

Turning to face the carrier Belfast looked her over fully, she didn't appear to be joking, it wasn't April fool's day and Enterprise didn't strike her as the kind of person to make an elaborate joke, not on this scale.

"I take it your serious about this?" Belfast asked.

"Yes, of course." Enterprise spoke "It's not a joke Belfast."

"Pray tell me, how you got the queen to hand over one of her maid's and head maid at that?"

"Your better not knowing it got rather heated in places." Edinburgh spoke with a nervous smile, as Belfast turned her back to Edinburgh.

"And who will take the head maid position?" Belfast asking, not finding the situation a thing to be smiling about.

"Still you." Edinburgh spoke, nervously "It's just you're on loan if you think of it like that."

"They're was a much better way to say that." Sheffield spoke "You're still the head maid, your just solely to attend to Enterprise."

"I see." Belfast spoke, turning to Enterprise again and putting on her professional face on "Very well miss Enterprise, seeing as I am now all yours, what would you have me do for you today?"

"Take the day off and have fun." Enterprise spoke with a smile again "You need the rest."

"I don't think you quite have the idea of what a maid is meant to do." Belfast spoke hand over her chest "Besides I am perfectly fine."

"True a maid is meant to serve their employer, but it is also the master's job to treat the servants and you have helped me in the past, so think of this are returning the favour, besides I know your tired out, take the day off."

"I assure you I'm fine." Belfast spoke with an unamused face.

Enterprise sighed Sheffield had warned her Belfast might be a little stubborn about this, it was a trait her and maid shared. Looking over at said cruiser she got a nod in return so she started to walk up to Belfast, who looked at Enterprise with confusion, with Sheffield walked behind her to prevent an escape.

Once Enterprise was within arm's reach of the maid, she reached out at pulled on the chain on Belfast's neck band pulling her right up to her with a smile on her face. The fact that the two were in a reverse of a situation that had happened before between the two of them was not lost on either. Enterprise turned around and pulled the chain making Belfast follow her.

"Enterprise!" Belfast spoke as she was guided to the stairs "This is wholly unnecessary."

"Will you let go, just because I did it to you does not mean you have to do it to me you know!" Belfast spoke as the two went down the stairs.

"Just think of it as pay back." Enterprise added as they moved through the main hall.

Once they got to the main door Belfast sighed in defeat "Ok, fine, I'll follow you, just let go."

Enterprise released her grip "Could have said that before you know?" Enterprise spoke with a smile as she released the chain.

"Somehow I feel you were hoping to get the chance to do that." Belfast answered.

Enterprise smiled "Maybe a little, come on, we have a day off together."

Belfast sighed before following the carrier outside and walking next her, she did have to admit she was a little tired and she did like being around the carrier so maybe a day off with her wasn't so bad she thought to herself.

"So, what brought this on?" Belfast asked.

"I told you, you seemed tired out and over worked so I thought you could do with the time off." Enterprise spoke with a smile, that Belfast found was rather cute "Besides you told me to do something fun when I'm not fighting and being around you is fun for me so it kills two birds with one stone as I've been told you say in the Royal Navy."

Belfast looked at the floor as she scratched the side of her face, could feel her cheek felt rather warm "I believe, I told you to do something new, not necessarily fun." Belfast spoke while whispering the next bit "But thank you." she spoke hoping the Grey Ghost didn't hear her.

"Belfast are you ok?"

"Yes…Yes, I'm fine thank you." Belfast stuttered a little before bringing herself back to her more normal composed form "So, did you make that picnic hamper just for us then?"

"Erm… well I did try, but had to get Sheffield to do it, cooking isn't really in my skill set." Enterprise admitted.

Belfast giggled a little while looking back at carrier "I see I have my hands full with you then."

Enterprise smiled; Belfast could see a light blush on her cheeks "Yeah guess you do a bit, come on let's get going."

The walked in silence with a few glances at them, it wasn't unusual to see the two hanging out together, but Belfast suspected the picnic basket was making people more curious. After a few minutes the two reached the cliffs and set up the picnic.

The two spent a while chatting about what life was like in their home nations, Belfast loved seeing this more relaxed and open Enterprise, the Grey Ghost was a lot better than when she had first met her though the way she kept throwing herself in to fray so much was a concern of hers.

"Something wrong?" Enterprise asked.

Belfast realised she'd been staring a bit "Oh, nothing."

"Hey Belfast, would you like a shoulder massage."

"Oh, my how forward of you, making me food, now massage, I didn't realise this was a date." the maid joked, getting a small blush from Enterprise. "But do believe the servant is meant to give the master the massage."

Enterprise laughed regaining her composure "Remember the master is treating the servant today"

Belfast laughed and moved so her back was to Enterprise "Very well."

As Enterprise started to massage her shoulders Belfast let out an audible groan, maybe she was more stressed then she thought.

"Wow, you are stressed, perhaps I should have done this sooner."

Belfast let out another groan before speaking "Maybe you should, if you're this good at massages." As Enterprise worked felt the tension leave her and started to melt into those hands "Ah, that's heaven." Belfast spoke.

"Wow, that good, am I?"

"Oh yes, I could marry you for this?" Belfast spoke, before tensing up realising what she'd just said, letting slip about her feelings for the carrier.

Enterprise stopped for a second at the comment, before smiling and carrying on "Wow, must be good then."

Belfast started to relax again as those hands went back to work, grateful that her little outburst was ignored.

After Enterprise had finished the two sat in silence watching the sunset, Belfast laying head in Enterprise's lap with her bonnet laying off to the side.

"Belfast?" Enterprise spoke as she ran her fingers through the cruiser's hair.

Belfast hummed in acknowledgement with her eyes closed.

Taking this as a signal to carry on Enterprise spoke again "You mentioned marrying, is their someone you romantically?"

Belfast opened her eyes to look at the carrier "There is someone, why do you ask?" the cruiser asked not really thinking what she was doing.

"Curious, what are they like?"

Belfast sighed as she moved a little closer to Enterprise "She's strong, kind, a little stubborn but I like that to and she has a soft heart, one I would dearly love to protect."

"Do you have someone you like?" Belfast asked.

"Yeah, I do, someone I've liked for a while, even if I didn't realise it at first."

Belfast felt her heart beat start to increase as she moved her hand to grab a hold of the jacket "What are they like?" she asked.

"Sweet, kind, patient with me, she's just a wonderful person all-round."

Belfast moved so she was face to face with the Ghost "Who's the lucky girl?" Belfast asked.

Enterprise smile, put the hand that was stroking Belfast hair under the maid's chin, the next thing Belfast knew was Enterprises lips on her.

When they broke apart Belfast looked shocked at Enterprise, she didn't expect that.

Enterprise smiled "You look shocked, were you expecting someone else?"

"I wasn't really thinking much." Belfast admitted with blush on her cheeks.

"So, who's your?"

Belfast looked back at Enterprise and returned her lips to the carriers, running her tongue along the Ghosts lower lips, who gave her the opening she wanted and began to duel with her tongue which she won.

"I take it that answers your question, my lady." Belfast spoke with a smile.

"Yes, it does." Enterprise spoke as she gave a quick peck on the cruiser's lips "Do you want to head back?"

Belfast nodded, the two packed up the remains of the picnic and headed back to the barracks, as they walked Belfast rested her head on Enterprises shoulder.

After they had put the basket back, Enterprise lead the two to her room, Belfast felt a sense of trepidation as she closed the door behind her.

As she turned around, she saw Enterprise stand before her, as the carrier put her hand on the door next to Belfast's head the locked gazes, Belfast felt her throat dry up.

Enterprise took off her cap with her free hand before speaking "Belfast, do you want me?"

Belfast nodded suddenly not trusting her voice. Enterprise smiles and kissed Belfast again, while she shed her jacket and removed Belfast's bonnet before she wrapped her arms around the maid's waist. Belfast wrapped her arms around the carrier's neck.

Enterprise then moved to kiss the maid's cheek before nibbling her ear, Belfast wasn't going to be outdone that easily began to undo the tie around Enterprises neck.

"Tell me Belfast, is this a sort of fantasy you've had, being my maid then romancing me?" Enterprise asked as she kissed the maid up and down her neck.

"Yes." Belfast admitted out of breath, she could feel Enterprise smile on her last kiss on her neck before she went back to the maid's lips.

As Enterprise kissed her, Belfast felt the Ghost's hands move up and begin to undo the button of her outfit, then started on the zipper which she did with for Belfast she did with agonizing slowness, she in turn unbuttoned the shirt, neither breaking the kiss.

Once Belfast was out of her outfit and left in just her panties and Enterprise had lost the shirt, the carrier snuck her hands under the maid and picked her up. Belfast responded by wrapping her legs around her lover as Enterprise guided them to the bed.

Once the carrier had gently laid her on the bed, she told Belfast to stay laying down as she removed her skirt and boots.

"You do enjoy giving the girls a show, don't you?" Belfast spoke still out of breath a little from the kissing.

"Only for you." Enterprise spoke as she crawled up to kiss the maid again.

Enterprise then placed small light kisses down the maids centre till she reached her chest, Enterprise gently placed her hands on each and gave both a gentle squeeze, Belfast moaned lightly "Ah…your more confident at this then I thought."

"Oh, have you done this before?" Enterprise asked, locking eyes with the maid.

"No, never." Belfast spoke "Have you?" Belfast spoke a feeling of jealousy swelling up inside at the thought of someone else having done this with Enterprise before her.

"No, my love, no ones ever come close to catching my attention as you have."

Belfast smiled at this, her heart swell with joy "I'm your now and forever my dear."

Enterprise smiled again before she let go of the maid's chest and kissed them, before taking the little mounds, sucking and biting them.

"Ah…wow." Belfast let out.

Enterprise repeated the action on the other breast, Belfast felt her whole being start to heat up.

Enterprise smiled at the reactions she was getting from the usually elegant maid, the Ghost crawled lower down Belfast till she reached the maid's hips.

Enterprise looked at deep into Belfast's, silently asking permission, Belfast heart fluttered a little at the gesture and nodded granting permission.

Enterprise gently pulled the last of fabric on Belfast down and off her legs, before kissing her way back up one leg.

"You have lovely legs." Enterprise spoke after she had gone back down to kiss up the other leg.

"You're such a sweet talker." Belfast spoke with a smile, enjoying the tender kisses "Ah… and a tease."

Enterprise giggled "I try." she spoke placing a kiss in the middle of the maid's hips, before she went to kiss the lower lips.

"Ah…oh my." Belfast let out breathlessly from the kiss.

"Sorry, too much?" Enterprise asked concerned.

"No…I just appear to be quite sensitive." Belfast admitted while blushing.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, I'll say if you need to stop." Belfast spoke with a smile to try and calm the carrier.

Enterprise just nodded before going back to cruisers lower lips.

Once the carrier kissed them again Belfast groaned again, feeling her body tingle.

Enterprise was still a little worried after Belfast reaction before, so started off small she'd guess Belfast would put it, as she pushed a single finger past the maid's lower lips. Belfast leaned her head back a little with a light groan.

"Is that ok?" Enterprise asked.

Belfast returned to look Enterprise in the eyes "Ah…yes, you can add more if you want."

Enterprise added a second earning another groan from her lover as she did. She then started to slowly move her fingers in and out. Belfast hummed and groaned in response.

"Oh…wow…Enterprise your…making me melt!" Belfast let out as she felt the pleasure build and course thought her body, grabbing the sheets.

Enterprise moved up to look the maid in the eye, while her hand stayed were it was working the maid over.

"Keep looking at me." Enterprise whispered.

Belfast complied as she looked into her love's eyes, she could feel her muscles tighten. As she looked, she could feel herself getting lost in the carrier's wonderful pale blue eyes, that had looked so sad when Belfast first saw them, now they were alive and happy, she could feel herself smile at that thought.

Belfast's breathing became more rapid and shallow with each movement of the carrier's hands, Belfast felt as though she was about to explode.

Just as she fell off her ledge, she crashed her lips into Enterprise's, letting out a muffled cry that Enterprise swallowed. Once she parted, she collapsed on to the bed gasping for breath "Oh wow, that was great." She gasped out, panting like she'd run a marathon.

As Belfast came down from her high, Enterpirse removed her own panties before lifting up one of the maid's legs.

"Dearest… What are you doing?" Belfast asked, her mind still hazy and body still getting rocked by a few aftershocks.

But all coherent thought was lost when the carrier connected and slowly rolled her hips forward, bringing their most sensitive areas together.

Enterprise looked up with her half-lidded eyes and they made eye contact, intense and unwavering. She grabbed the pillow again and grabbed Belfast's hand that wasn't holding her leg to her chest, intertwining their fingers together.

They continued to rock with each other, both feeling their pleasure building before Belfast reached her peak first screaming out "Oh…god…Enter…prise!"

The Ghost wasn't far behind "Belfast!" she moaned.

They fell back on the sheets with their legs still intertwined and chests heaving.

"Enterprise." Belfast spoke gasping desperately trying to get air in her empty lungs "I love you."

Enterprise blushed and smiled "I love you too" she replied before kissing Belfast.

"So, no complaints your now my maid?" Enterprise.

"None, none ever." Belfast spoke.

"Though I do wonder how you got me as your maid alone?"

"It wasn't easy." Enterprise admitted shyly "I might owe Warspite an apology to, I might have hit her with a few more bombs then needed."

"Don't tell me you duelled her." Belfast spoke.

"Maybe." Enterprise smiled "It was part of how I got her to agree to this."

"What am I going to do with you fighting duels for me."

"Don't say it like you don't like it a little."

Belfast fast giggled "Well I do have to say the idea is romantic."

Belfast nuzzled into Enterprise, drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Belfast, I love you."

"Good night Enterprise, I love you."


End file.
